Una Tasa de Té
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Lo invito a pasar y en su té puso suficiente "azúcar". Esperaba que su voz se ahogara antes de que fuera ella fuera quién la ahogase.
_**La Tragedia es la muerte y el Romance es ese amor descabellado que te lleva a regresar de la muerte**_

 _ **una y otra vez...**_

* * *

El día amaneció nublado, con nubes grises y el ambiente con olor a humedad, como casi todos los días.

Más tarde en aquella majestuosa mansión, se reunirían ciertos personajes excéntricas personalidades, la heredera de la casona y actual dueña de esta servirla el té. Como cada jueves. Para conversar nimiedades sin importancia relacionadas con la sociedad, las actividades diarias o algún comentario sobre alguna película de terror.

De esas con sangre y visera, con muchas viseras.

Pero por el momento la pequeña anfitriona se mantenía ocupada, inclinada sobre el respaldar de uno de los sillones de la sala, con una humeante taza de té en las manos, mirando con hostilidad a la persona que para o para mal le hacía compañía.

En este momento ella estaba atendiendo a _"este"_ inesperado invitado.

Lenore tenía la tacita de porcelana apretada entre sus manos, con el caliente líquido sin probar, esperando ansiosa a que la persona sentada a su lado tomara de su propia taza.

El invitado, canturreaba la delicada piel de porcelana de la niña, sumergido en esa nube de azúcar rosa con la que siempre la alababa. Haciendo el ademan de llevarse la taza a esa boca tras la tela de su cara, peligrosamente cerca, para luego interrumpir la acción y agradecer nuevamente el permitirle estar en su presencia.

-No sabría reunir las palabras suficientes para expresar la felicidad que sus bellos ojos me producen cuando tiene su atención en mi –hablaba Mr. Gosh entusiasmado y con la taza aun en su regazo, Lenore deseaba demasiado que se la tomara de una vez, haciendo un esfuerzo mental como si pudiera obligarlo a tomársela a través de telequinesis- es como recibir un obsequio al que no tengo derecho, me siento tan agradecido de que mi ángel de rulos de oro me conceda tal alto honor, a pesar de que yo no me sienta merecedor de él.

El chico de trapo reposo su cubierta mejilla en una de sus manos, como si con ese gesto mostrara que se ruborizara debajo de esa tela, cerrando sus ojos de botón y dejando salir un suspiro enamorado. Estaba dichoso de verse con ella sin ser corrido de su lado. Soltó otro suspiro de felicidad.

Lenore no compartía sus sentimientos. Es más, estaba así de cerca de saltarle encima a este odioso acosador, apuñalándolo en esa cabeza de trapo que tenía y callarlo.

Pero tendría que abstenerse, Ragamuffin había presentado su desagrado asía la sangre en descomponían que siempre escurría de Mr. Gosh cuando se encargaba de él, era una queja razonable pues el olor que dejaba al matarlo era repugnante. Desde entonces le había prometido a no ser tan violenta, en lo que pudiera, y que encontraría otra forma más _"civilizada"_ para no dejar olores.

Aunque estaba a punto de romper esa promesa.

Se cansaba de oírlo repetir la palabra "merecedor" y el empalagoso tono que utilizaba al elogiar su cabello o sus ojos. Ya sabía que era bonita, esa fue la razón principal por la que sus padres la embalsamaron, manteniendo su belleza en la eternidad.

No necesitaba que le dijeran que era tan linda era y mucho menos oírlo de este fastidioso trapo parlante.

-Ha y creo no haber mencionado que a pesar de que el día haya comenzado con una fría mañana el calor de sus presencia es más que suficiente para mantener mi corazon tan cálido –volvió a hablar Mr. Gosh con el filo de la taza casi rozando su boca la cual bajo, frustrando la posibilidad de que esta absurda "conversación" acabe, para decir- aunque por supuesto no es más cálido que la sonrisa que se posa en su rostro cuando ríe, ¡es como un coro de ángeles!

Se paró bruscamente del mueble, con un instinto asesino carcomiendo su hueco corazon, le hormigueaban los dedos que anhelaban tener su navaja para atravesarlo con ella. Lo deseaba tanto.

Mr. Gosh la miro curioso.

-Creo que traeré más té –mascullo forzando una dolorosa sonrisa- tu tas debe estar _helada_.

"Como debería de estar, ahora" pensó con frustración.

-Permíteme –se forzó a decir educadamente mientras extendía la mano para recoger la taza de su despreciable pretendiente.

Quería que se fuera, le retumbaba en la cabeza, solo quería que se fuera y no regresara jamás.

Mr. Gosh no permitió que tomara su tasa.

-¡No! Como una dama como usted puede suponerlo, esta perfecta –soltó el de ojos de botón- sería un insulto desperdiciar este té, ¡me niego a cambiar de tasa!

Y diciendo esto se tragó su contenido, bajo la mirada consternada y estupefacta de Lenore, escucho el sonido de la garganta que Mr. Gosh soltó cuando hubo terminado de beberla toda.

-Algo amarga pero lo compenso la dulce compañía que me otorgo –hablo el joven de trapo dejando caer la tasa a su regazo, sintiendo sus fuerzas perderse y su cuerpo entumecerse- fue la cosa más dulce que me pudo ofrecer –murmuro sintiendo su garganta arder.

Lenore sonrió triunfal y se dedicó a observar pacientemente como su invitado era torturado por los efectos del veneno.

-Es un placer decir adiós a tu grotesca presencia –soltó viéndolo desfallecer.

-Es un alivio… oír su despedida –balbuceo Mr. Gosh apenas consciente.

-No, no, el alivio es mío –dijo tomando su taza y alejándose de ahí- hasta nunca.

-Nunca y… siempre… Lenore –fueron las últimas palabras de Mr. Gosh antes de caer nuevamente muerto en el suelo de la sala.

La pequeña niña regresaría para enterrarlo, o lanzarlo al interior de un barranco, tomo una pala y pensó en la patética posición que tendría el inerte cuerpo de ese desdichado. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír y más cuando lo comprobó al verlo tirado en el suelo.

-Y sabes –murmuro cerca de él, a pesar de que este ya no podía oírla- te vez menos desagradable cuando tienes la boca cerrada.

Y con estas palabras lo arrastrado fuera de la casa.

Esta noche esperaba los cupcakes de chocolate Muffin Monster. Tenía una nueva novedad para contar.

* * *

 **el amor que Mr. Gosh muestra a Lenore no es sano, pero a veces como da pena que lo maten a cada rato sin que que lo halla logrado**

 **no es mucho pero creo que más o menos así podría empezar a sentirse Lenore, aunque bueno es entendible que le asquee tanto, es demasiado joven para entender el amor**

 **ojala le haya gustado, esta semana esta siendo un desastre para mí (en cuanto a los fics y las tareas)**

 **espero sus reviews!**


End file.
